Calamity Trigger/Quotes
List (Solo) *Steven Star **Time for some Spoon-ing Action. Hehe! (Normal) **Why thank, Jack! I respect what you say... (Jack) **Hehe. It's the one name Brawl. (Dean) **Maybe for later... (Fiona) **OK. Now let see who the big warrior of the Star Family! (Andrew/Rosa/Georgia/Joel/Hercules//Razor (O)) **Hi there, Angel! I think it's time to fight a God now. (Venis/Angel (DLC)) **Come on, I getting board over here. (Roxie/Tom/Phillip/Joseph/Cyclone) **Such a Good Reflection. (Bruce/Stardrop (DLC)/Steven Jr./Majinkina/Steven III) **It's me....from a different dimension... (Anti-Steven) **Don't you Can Opener have something else to do! (Jacker/Exender/Clawer/Gammabot) **What the- What happening!?! (Razor ©) **I'm not going let the Bees fall for the dead! You will die! (King Nemestock) **Don't stop me, I'm the man on a mission! (Dreaded Z) **My Ascentor... (Andrew, DLC) **Death never going to came back! (Grim, DLC) **Can't all girls be happy, come on, smile. (Mandy, DLC) *Jack the Hedgehog **Lets get straight into it! I'm ready! (Normal) **Ok Steven, let's begin. (Steven) **It's an honour to meet you for a match. (Dean) **Hope I go easy on you, your highness. (Fiona) **Let this be friendly match please? (Patricia) **Lets what you & your magic & potions can do, Layla. (Layla) **Your welcome? Now let's get straight into it. (Shadow Ace Grunt) **Never expected the old Jerkyl & Hide to be used for battle, but works for me. (Voltage) **Craig the Hedgehog is no longer an Anti Pawn of your plans (Anti Steven) **Ever heard of the term, "We come in peace"? (Duke McFury) *Dean Brawl **I'm always ready for a rumble! (Normal) **Brawl vs. Star, a dream match of a lifetime. (Steven) **Cute little animals who know how to fight? This should be interesting. (Any Mobius Characters) **I never hold back, Voltage. You know that very well. (Voltage) **You always love a match, Brie. Time to test your skills against me. (Brie) **And I thought destroying the Dreaded Z, Darkside, Vader & Jack-O-Stein was punishment enough. (HIM/Mandy) *Simon Mist **My power is explostion with power! (Normal) **Time for face the Capture of the Blackjack! (Judgement Day) **Geez, Pravita was right about you being overprotection, old man. (Rick) **This Emerald, how did it's work. (Lincoln) **Daniel-san!? You really feeling it. (Daniel) **I promise you a good one, Hisoka... (Hisoka) **Morrison! You lying backstabber! (Morrison) **My Sader make sure you no more... (HIM) **Tch, you... (Doc Black) **You really a old bastard, you know that. (Soldier 76) **So...so this is the Dipper of my world. Shocking. (Dipper, DLC) **Come on, Grace. Don't do with to me! (Grace (Haze)) **G-Grace! You...You older now? (Grace (Afterlife, DLC)) *Fiona Blazela **Let's dance, you alway jump for a good challenge. (Normal) **What would you love for....your cake. (Steven) **No need to remind me, I promise you never get burn. (Jack/Patricia/Layla) **Why so shocked, I can also fight too, son. (Bruce) **What a lovely desendant I have... (Razor (O)) **My child...you...you didn't- (Razor ©) **No thanks, I'm taken. (Pure Brachion) **The blood of father will be avenge with fire. (Jacker) **I'm sorry, but my family's heart will can't give up for the hands of you. (King Nemestock) **What a minute, your...red highlight? (Hectare, DLC/Azirel, DLC) *Patricia the Skunk **Best of luck to you, my opponent. (Normal) **I'm ready Steven, I'll go easy on you. (Steven) **Ok Jack, let's start our friendly match. (Jack) **Ready for our friendly duel, Fiona? (Fiona) **Layla, it's gonna be a magic duel. Ready to go? (Layla) **You'd be surprise when a mobian is enjoying Hectare City. (Rupert) **Even Anties like Parkisha the Skunk have a change of heart. (Anti Steven) **Are you ready my son? (Yang) **You ready to go, Amy? I'll be gentle. (Amy Rose) **Don't be afraid. We're very peaceful Mobians from Planet Mobius (Duke McFury) **You must realised the error of your ways. (Any Evil Characters) **Time for you to Taste the Rainbow Power! (Any Heartless/Pure Evil Characters) *Layla the FoxSkunk **Come on, let's have a dance. (Normal) **Looks like it's you & me, let's make sure we go easy on each other. (Fiona) **It has been a long time since we've faced off. (Patricia) **Come here & l'll show how powerful the love is. (Rupert) **Ready with that hammer of yours, Amy? (Amy Rose) **Come on you gotta have some love within you! (Any Evil Characters / Mandy) *Yuya Heiwa (Normal) **Let's duel... (Normal) **Why do we have to fight like this? Human can change their ways! (Human Villain) **Master Charming, you're a good one. Just don't...called me that. (Rupert) **I need to remedy the Vanguards! They don't be anymore wars in the future. (Max/Jeff/Leo) **You're been OK, Snowball. They don't been anymore hard feeling. (Snowball) **Your soul look like me... (Gingka) **You wrong about this, this war can ended. (Soldier 76) **You too master the skill of "Fusion"? (Venis) **Your look down...a soul who were damage too far... (Hercules) **This is not what the legend of Steven Star should been carry... (Anti-Steven) **I'm...machine with a soul!? (Steel) **You...you're not like the rest of them... (King Nemestock) **What the....a...a duel spirit? (Kaibaman) **I'm not Outsider! I'm a Warrior! (PC Justice) **You're look bitter. What's up... (Violin) **A human is a human, no matter if you're a machine. (Dreaded Z) **This rank battle shall break the endless chain of hatred. (Zeke) **Your body is hollow....should it be- (Manny, DLC) **Child... (Kishi, DLC) *Wally Ryan **Welcome to the Warrior of the Afterlife. (Normal) **Come on, Steven. Remember me, It's Wally Ryan! (Steven) **You don't look like a warrior I know about...what going on. (Dean) **What the...a....angel? No... (Stockgil) **The lung is still going, Jason! Let fight! (Jason) **Steven! What are trying to do! (Anti-Steven) **My gosh, the smog...I can't let him win like this. (Claymore) **The evil is burning down this enemy! (Carnage) **If that how you treat your lung...you don't understand the pain of sickness. (Enoki) **Your hollow part is...unnautral! (Mandy, DLC) *Bruce BlazerStar **The Phoenix is Burning inside of me! Let's go! (Normal) **Father!?! (Steven) **Mother!?!?!?! (Fiona) **You're my...sister... (Rosa) **Nephew Andrew! I'm ready for a Blade Battle! (Andrew) **I refused to let the Universe belong nothing but ashes. (Ellis/Grunt/Demitri/Maxwell) **Didn't matter if we're cousin, we still have the same blood... (Raphael) **You going to gain your respect after your father try to eat my daughters! (Eddy) **Blood or not, I refused to trust your way. (Anti-Steven) **That blade spell someone better... (Daniel) **Silent! My body hold as much flare than the center of the Earth! (Axel) **Who are you, good sir... (PC Justice) **Razor! Let see if my bastard son teach you well... (Razor (O)) **You're not going to killed another one of my people, bastard! (Kira Hisoka) **I refused to let you attack to my mother like that! (King Nemestock) **Leave my grandson alone, you devil! (Razor ©) **Your bitterness is the reason why we can't have nice things. (Bruce II, DLC) **You...You're my- (Andrew/Hectare, DLC) *Rosa Anarchy **It's time to follow my family's footsteps in order to defend everyone. (Normal) **Father, I'm ready for this battle (Steven) **And you...my brother. (Bruce) **Geez, dad. How many ladies did you even spelt with? (Andrew) **What the- even my mother... (Stockgil/Stockny) **Huh? Excuse me, but my father didn't full dark. (Starla) **You're not my father, you bastard! (Anti-Steven) **I' here to put a stop to your acts. The acts that cause nothing but pain and suffering. (Jean/Conner) **Wow, I didn't know I would have a lovely granddaughter. (Georgia) *Andrew Stardrop **Yeager need me, Andrew Stardrop. (Normal) **Grandpa Steven! What is the meaning of war! (Steven) **Right, same here! (Bruce) **My...aunt? (Rosa) **Face me... (Razor (O)) **My blade is ready for this dark side... (Kira Hisoka) **The devil! Why make you came here!? (HIM) **Gah! I sense...the blood of a murderer... (Razor ©) **Your poses are cringeworthy... (Ultimate Blade) **Father! Show me the meaning of battle! (Stardrop, DLC) **Don't think of me as the replacement. I will carry you legary! (Andrew, DLC) *Rupert Charming **Rebellion...the true way to handle you! (Normal) **Hehe. If I win this, I'm taking your place as the God of Love. (Steven/Gingka) **Royal Blazela. It's a honor to face you personally. (Fiona/Bruce/Razor) **My god, didn't know Mobius can be sexy. (Patricia/Layla/Amy Rose) **Hey, look. It's Titty Master Yuya! (Yuya) **Hehe, your short shorts is taunting me. (Brie) **Sorry, if it's wrong to not take you seriously with those glasses? (Oscar) **Shock he still have all of his teeth. (Angelo) **Hehe, It's the Z-Man! (Zachary) **K-Zer! (Kizer) **Moondust, my Ninja! (Moondust) **Stay classic...who ever you are... (Eddy) **W-What's wrong, Zuma! (Zuma) **Reira! Time to see a Lancers's true power. (Reira) **Calm up, man. At least Alex care about you. (Nergal Jr.) **Trust me, it's not worth other... (Jim) **Nobody say there would be Math!? (Bret) **LT! (Llewellyn) **Sexual Chocolate! (Hector) **Dude, you're homeless or something? (Jeff) **The 22-Years Virgin. Let's dance. (Max) **Speed and Styles, I starting to like you. (Vector) **Sticky Biscuit!!! (TJ) **Not those kind of Bees, but...man. (Micani) **Alright! This is the legendary of the warrior who wield the Fusion Sword. Time to see what he got! (Venis) **Come on, not this again. (Soldier 76) **Hit me Baby! One more time! (Arthur) **You want this sword, you going to have to beat me. (Prohyas/Vambre) **Anti-Steven, you're day are numbers... (Anti-Steven) **Shut up, Bastard. Maybe you should take you to where the Bad Kitty belong! (Leo) **Daniel-San, we meet again.... (Daniel) **Give me a break, you...60's comic book villain. (CJKA) **If you think I just going to let you control my life, your ass is on my chopping list! (Familiar) **Damn, never knew their was one-arm warrior here. (Dunban) **Money is just a excuse to hurt other, and that not cool. (Axel) **Yuya, what's wrong!? (Berserk) **Get away from Tanya, you rapist! (Jean) **Octavia! Keep cute as ever! (Octavia) **Forbidden? What, a wizard? (PC) **The Parasites? I don't like the way it's sound. (King Nemestock) **You stupid device, I destroyed you once and for all! (Silver Heart Charming) **Don't think you're the only one who can copying people, that's now my sticks! (Tri-Borg) **You don't look like you want to battle me. (Dark Angel) **Pagie gave your heart and you repay her with this? (Amarldo) **I'm not letting you destroy someone beautiful. That something...is my wife... (Enoki) **Do you talk that shit to your mother, Troy? Just asking? (Troy) **Awww, look at the little baby, she so cute! (Grace) **...Science can be fucking stupid sometime. (Flint) **What the- Zachary!? (Zeke) **I'm so pound of you! (Cinderella, DLC) *Jaguar Fatales **With my Daggers of the Wind guiding me, I will find a way to win! (Normal) **Ready for a fight, Shawn sweetie? (Shawn) **It's on now, Voltage. (Voltage) **Be prepared, Dean. It's time to fight. (Dean) *Shawn Voltage (Shawn) **SPARKING!!! (Normal) **Hehe, Dean man! (Dean) **We're are split into two... (Voltage) **Man, your boob are bigger than you head… (Fiona) **Hehe. Hellyeah! (Jaguar) **What the- A demon!? (Any Demon Characters) **Like the tournament, I shall win this time. (Fear) **Yea, the best know to mankind. (Christian) **Stick and Stone can never break my bones, Rocky. (Solid) **Man, Never have my life did I saw a real guy be a dogs... (Carlito) **You can never be a God if you made people suffer! (PC Justice/Troy) *Shawn Voltage (Voltage) **The Nexus Power I believe in will lend me it's power. (Normal) **Tell me Jack, did you expect this. (Jack) **This is our second match, Dean! No holding back! (Dean) **Don't expect my limit because you're Shawn girl. (Jaguar) **Just maybe a test... (Shawn) **Ech! This aura... (Any Demon Character) **Time for my true power, Fergal. (Fear) **Yes, why ask me!? (Christian) **Mess with anymore friends, and you will see nothing more than darkness. (Mad Light) **I don't know what "Outsider" mean, but I know you got it's wrong. (PC Justice) **Time to put you out for good, you ugly dog! (Carlito) **Another persona? I don't may facing another one. (Joel) *Brie May **Im all set for a fight! (Normal) **I'll make it quick & painless for you, honey. Don't want you to get hurt. (Dean) **Please don't even think of pulling my booty shorts down, I have a boyfriend. (Rupert) *Devin Explosion **My bombs will blow you away! Let's do it! (Normal) **Ready for friendly competition? (Tank) **I will not hold back, my sweet Succubus (Jessica) **Hey now, you just stealing my gimmick! Knock it out! (Ricky) *Tank Miles **Watch out! Here I come! (Normal) **Lets see what you got, buddy! (Devin) **I hope I won't hurt you, my magic girl. (Lita) **You board or something? Because I'm more than boarding. (Doc) **Put up your fists! I am ready! (Any Brute Characters) *Stockgil **Fa/ce me... (Normal) **You're the real Steven? How did that bastard spawn that. (Steven) **Doctor, I thank you for this new body. (Lester) **Gah! My.....sister!? (Rosa) **I'm more than a angel! I'm a special type of warrior. (Wally) **Starla, stay calm, you don't killed me. (Starla) **I guess you one of those vampire of the world. (Jessica) **If anything who going to killed a Anti, it's me. (Nergal Jr.) **Let me see who the strongest Demon known to this world... (Stockny) **I thank you for my remedy, but we're now enemies. (Venis) **ANTI!!! (Anti-Steven) **Maybe a New Order need to happen in Striker! (PC) **HOPE!? Why...why challenge me!? (Hope, DLC) **Your power can never outclass my... (Manny, DLC) **I refused to return back to the afterlife! (Grim, DLC) *Unknown Lester **Doctor Lester, ready to assist. (Normal) **Are you...the real Steven of Rosa... (Steven) **Stockgil, you reminded me of a son I have before. (Stockgil) **Never fear, I make Darcy and Stormy promise real... (Starla) **Sorry, but you're no the Steven who protect Hectare. (Anti-Steven) **Never have a life did a meant someone...made up... (Victor) **My mortal enemy... (Reaper/Grim, DLC)) *Starla **Is it's OK to win... (Normal) **Are you...my father? (Steven) **Ah! STOCKGIL! (Stockgil) **Are...Are you my sister as well? (Rosa) **Uncle Don? (Lester) **You look really happy, am you a fairy as well? (Lita) **I'm so pound I can see you be the Guardian of the Gods. (Venis) **Daddy, whats wrong with you! (Anti-Steven) **Please...drop your weapon... (Reaper) **O...outsider? (PC) **Please sir, forgive me! My blood is not like the Ancestral Witches! (Bruce II, DLC) **Hope, it's time for your lesson. (Hope, DLC) **My gosh, your body is made off of metal? (Fiora, DLC) **So...so this is the lady who soul became Venis? (Angel, DLC) **Why are you so heartless! You were a human! (Mandy, DLC) *Elisa Lostness **Hmmmm... (Normal) **!? (Fiona) **<3 <3 <3 (Jack/Patricia/Layla) **... (Grunt/Maxwell/Demitri) **!!! (Bruce/Kenchia) **U... (Anti-Steven) **/// (Shador, DLC) *Shadow Ace Grunt **HWAT!!! (Normal) **THAX!!! (Jack/Patricia/Venis) **RAWW!!! (Bruce/Kenchia) **WUTT!?! (Ellis/Demitri/Maxwell) **HEXX!!! (Anti-Steven) **VENT!!! (Venis) **PARA!!! (King Nemestock) **SIDE!!!! (PC) **LIAR!!! (Shador, DLC) *Lita Magic **Prepared to be amazed of my Magic Show! (Normal) **Please go easy on me, Tank. (Tank) **I love a Magic Duel! (Any Magical Characters) *Jessica Blood **Time to heat things up! (Normal) **Your bombs are not the only thing that are explosive. There are fireballs & our love! (Devin) **Ooh, this is gonna be good! (Any Demon Characters) **Believe me, I'm more Naughty than you even feared! (Any Bad / Evil Characters) *Pearl White **Here goes nothing. (Normal) **Oh my gosh! I love Skunks! (Patricia/Layla) **I will try my best my lovely merchant (Paul) **We've bested you once, Jack-O-Stein! And I will finish the job! (Jack-O-Stein) *Austin Slasher **Lone Wolf, Austin Slasher! (Normal) **Hehe! Time for a Hectare Style Battle! (Steven) **Who this is the true power of Cyborg Parts? (Stockgil) **Come on, bro! Stay hype! (WJC) **Tch! It's your who face now! (Axel) **No matter the backup, I will defeated you! (Kenneth) *Oscar South **Gems Cannon! Ready for Power! (Normal) **Mister Star, I'm ready! (Steven) **You also know the world of Female Gems! (Andrew) **That's Bionic Arm... (Caraway) **You're a hack! Thomas Edison made the Lightbulb, you just make bootleg one! (Mad Light) **I see...you're not like the other. (Troy) **Leave my Harems alone! (Ultimate Blade) *Steve Caraway **Prepare the battleground for my power Arm! (Normal) **Small World! Whatever, I alway a right-hand man. (Oscar) **Being a father mean doing stupid crap. I starting to like you. (Rick) **Don't try too hard. You're look like a jackass from the motors store... (Victor) **Can't you Zombie leave my family alone!? (King Nemestock) *Joseph Belmont **I am a Belmont. wielder of the Vampire Killer. (Normal) **I better hope you're not with the Army of Dracula himself! (Jessica) **I remember you, PC. I'm not letting you hurt who born outside Hectare like me and Shannon. (PC) **What the- you...posing. (Cyder Arcana Joker Knight) **I meet with Death before, you never going to meet him. (Reaper) **I'm not letting another Invasion happening! (King Nemestock) *Angelo Punk **This better be sweet or I sinning ya ass. (Normal) **May a few power struggle, Mr. Seven. (Yuya) **Years of Silver Teething, boi! (Rupert) **You don't look happy, may talking... (Zachary) **You're not the same kid with Ash and May, may if we chill out. (Max) **Candy and Pots, the best combo evar! (Jeff) **Come on, Redheads, Bullets can't put me down, I'm a beast. (LT) **Whao! OK, don't panic! (Hector) **Nope pussy. you're a very bad pussy. (Leo) **What the, you're Hercules? (Hercules) **Look at us have here, a bunch of little baby. (Ice Man/Gatchan) **Dude! You really need to calm down! Jake Jr. didn't mean it! (Berserk) **You love too cute to hurt other. (Octavia) **Dude...do you need some peace time? (Soldier: 76/Enoki/Marx) **You leave Nicole Alone, you freak! (Troy) *Zachary Phillips **Nothing personal, just a battle... (Normal) **We meet again, Yuya... (Yuya) **Rupert, Let have a good old classic battle. (Rupert) **Alright, Let see if you really ready to protect Octavia. (TJ Friday) **I suggest not...the last one got killed... (Angelo) **Sorry, I don't speak Scambag! (Jim) **...Where's Octavia!? (Bret) **Well, I want to ended it now. (Soldier 76) **You take that back! (Leo) **The day you remind me of Samantha's Death is which your fate is sealed! (Anti-Steven) **Toshida, it's been forever since I saw you. (Daniel) **Kisara... (Kisara) **Snap out of it, Yuya. That Bersark inside of his heart is really a pain. (Berserk) **Don't hold me, Octavia. (Octavia) **I'm not a Outsider you fear... (PC Justice/CJAK) **My name wasn't Zeke, it's Zachary! (Kaibaman) **I gonna make you pay! (Flint) **I guess you're the one Yuri mention...the one who ruined his life. (Zeke) **You grown, son... (Jakob, DLC) *Kizer Genesis **Hold on, let me enjoy this Selfie. (Normal) **Sorry, but I decide my path...the path of glory. (Any Good Enforcers) **Hehe, let rock! (Rupert/Moondust/Zuma/Reira/Nergal Jr.) **It's time for the Main Evert! (LT/Hector/TJ) **Come on, teach me the legendary Kamehameka!! (Gingka) **Time for the battle of each warrior skill! (Belmont) **OK, smartass! Let go! (Anti-Steven) **Yuya! Don't lose yourself, you better than that! (Berserk) **I promise Joyce and my family they don't suffer anymore! (PC Justice) **FATHER!!! STOP THIS MADNESS!!!! (Flint) **Son Wade, did you fast forward time? (Wade, DLC) *Moondust **Let us begin... (Normal) **Don't fear me, I, myself is a harmless demon. (Any Angel Character) **I refused to side with you... (Any Demon Characters) **Kizer-san! What is the meaning for fight. (Kizer) **You...change... (Zuma) **Focus too much on the enemies lend to madness... (Orendi) **Master. How your day! (Shind) **Homicidal, are I say? (Jim) **A Samurai...ready we meet... (Samurai Jack) **I refused to let myself lose my humanity. (Chi) **Promise me you're ready for my clones. (Cyclone/Daniel) **You...you're one of them! (Anti-Steven) **Yuya-San! Control the monster inside of you! (Berserk) **Don't insulted those who create my legary, Steven...Raven...Nakoruru... (PC Justice) **Your humors...is trash! (Jokestar) **My father! We meet again! (Rorek, (DLC)) **My aunt! We meet again! (Albatross, DLC)) *Owl Thunder **Don't mind me, just a normally hero! (Normal) **Don't mind me, I respect your name, like me. (Jaguar) **I don't like the look of this guy. (Shawn) **We meet again, beast. (Zuma) **Ah, King Hawk! (Hawk) **I'm not letting your type control me anymore! (PC Justice) **Give up your evil ways! (Tri-Borg/Dark Angel) *Donato Strange **Beware the Eye... (Normal) **A female witch? Who also a Fox-Skunk Hybird? (Layla) **A Earth Mage...I'm interset. (Lita) **Time to fight what I believe it. (Peter) **I doing this for Rosaruru... (Anti-Steven) **I requested we cancelled this battle. You're only a child. (Riki/Grace) **Another Demon Sorcerer!? (Henry, DLC) **The master of Light himself! I meet my ultimate challenge! (Dexter, DLC) *Raphael Star **For the Human Race! (Normal) **Uncle Steven, let's fight! (Steven) **I refused to trust you... (Rosa/Bruce/George/Georgia/Razor (O)) **Not until I brutal the Mishima Zaibatsu! (Hei) **I killed you, monster! (Judgement Day) **Tch...you. (Yang) **I did it for Mira! I did it for her! (Chi) **This is why I refused to join you! I'M NOT LETTING YOU CAUSE A GENOCIDE RUN! (Razor ©) **The bond between Father and Son is put to the test. (Ralph, DLC) **I blame you for all of the damage cause in my failter. (Andrew, DLC) *Hei Kazama **You dealing with the Mishima Zaibatsu... (Normal) **You don't forget you for erasing my bloodline. (Patricia) **You dare challenge the Bloodline of the Mishima Zaibatsu!? (Any Fighter Characters) **The Savior of Men shall fall! (Raphael) **Practice mode! No Holding Back! (Judgement Day) **Tch, You low-class Warrior! (Yang) **You made me sick to my stomach that the fact that we in-laws! (Raph) **You cannot stop the Devil Gene inside of me... (Angel, DLC) *Riddler Phantom **Everyone need a smile, especially by me... (Normal) **I starting to enjoy this... (Jokestar) **Come on, let enjoy this good battle! (Bones) **Hehe! More buddies! (Zuma/Quickdini (DLC)/Peacemaker (DLC)) *Peter Dunbar **Let go, my sword is ready! (Normal) **Brother Razor. Let's train! (Razor (O)) **Who...who are you, Light man! (Anti-Steven) **The Justice Titan is not the heroes you alway call yourself. (Bruce) **Brother Razor!? Forget about the harsh past! What about me and Sabrina! (Razor ©) **I'm here to win your heart, Master Bruce! (Bruce II, DLC) *Fear the Ripper **...Fear... (Normal) **Let go... (Shawn/Voltage) **Trashcan... (CJAK) **Relax, I am no enemy. (Soldier 76) **You copying me? (Reaper) **It's look as thou I meeting with another one like me. (Grim Junior, DLC) **I'm now dealing with a life or death battle... (Grim Reaper, DLC) *Christian Lead **OK. Let see if Hex-Side Academy lesson made me a good maiden! (Normal) **You're the one who battle Shawn? (Shawn/Votlage) **Father? Wake up! (CJAK) **Are you talking about me. (Soldier 76) **Is this Halloween now? (Reaper) **We're both train in the act of fencing, but only one shall stand! (Minnie, DLC) *Gingka Storm **Nice to meet you, I'm Gingka Storm. (Normal) **I can't let everyone suffer anymore in Hectare! (Any Bad Enforcers Characters) **Master Steven, I'm ready! (Steven) **Come on, son. Let go! (Goku Jr./Shenron) **No more lifes will suffer by another Antis. (Anti-Steven) **Stop this, you only making it worse! (Dreaded Z) **Ah! I find a Gatchan! (Gatchan) **Hehe, you love pretty strong Junior. (Vegeta Jr.) **Chara.... (Razor ©) **What the- are you...Sans and Papyrus... (Gaster, DLC) *Eddy Feast **My Sword will slice down everyone who hurt Alice. (Normal) **I'm done being like my dad, now leave me alone! (Jessie/Leo) **You have some good inside of you, but I can't let you hurt anymore life. (Anti-Steven) **Tch, my father's allies cross more than Bob... (Jean/Conner) **I need to win for Alice and my child. I'm sorry for your downfall... (PC Justice) **I going to made you pay with those damn words. (Troy) **Son... (Londen, DLC) *Zuma the Large **Raa! (Normal) **Rot-Ceh! (Hector) **!!!ɿɘvɘИ (PC Justice) **...ɿɘƚƨɒM... (Jokestar) **? (Pure Balohcin) **.bliʜɔ ym ,ǫnoɿƚƨ yɒƚƧ (Slayer, DLC) *Reira Akada **This is for Yuya and Brother Renji. I'm ready. (Normal) **Yuya-san. Your name remind me of a duelist...a duelist put love making people happy... (Yuya) **Please...no more killing... (Leo) **Why can't live as once... (Any Villains Characters) **Don't worry, Johanna. I want to became like you! (Johanna) **Yuya! Remember who you were before this! (Berserk) **I am not the Outsider you logic me. I don't along with the other... (PC Justice) **I...I have a child of my own. (Chiko, DLC) *Nergal Jr. **Here's daddy... (Normal) **So you were still on Hectare City... (Yuya) **Tch, bite me, Blondy. (Rupert) **I refused, angel boy. (Stockgil) **Anti! ANTI!!!! (Anti-Steven) **Gah! A devil! (Berserk) **I....I don't let Alex suffer anymore! (Troy) **It's was a accident... (Irvin, DLC) **For what you did to Mr. Bonkers, I wouldn't forgive you! (Manny, DLC) **Don't take it's personal, daddy just want to battle. (Minnie, DLC/Ashley, DLC) *Snowball **Hi there, I'm the White Rabbit name Snowball. (Normal) **Yuya! Yuya! Yu-YA!!! (Yuya) **Hehehehe! You're funny! (Riddler/Jokestar) **Hello, cuite ball! (Riki) **You don't pick on my bubby friends! (Kabiaman) **Yes, Buddy Buddy! (Misty) **Yu-Yuya!? (Bersark) **You don't pick on Yuya! (Zeke) **Hehe, I find a kitty! (Jaguar/Misty/Chiara, DLC) *Riki **The Legendary Heropon, Riki! Riki live to serve! (Normal) **Hello, Bunny-bun! (Snowball) **Skulk, Heropon Riki want to ballon! (Shulk) **Riki is no child, Riki's a daddypon! (Donato) **DunDun! I wanna fight you! (Dunban) *Max **I'm more than a normal Trainer, I'm a hero! (Normal) **We need to stop it, this city need to be in peace and harmony. (Bad Enforcers) **Sorry Number Seven, but this is my mission. (Yuya) **I hate you, Charming! (Rupert) **I make sure you stay in prison, lady killer. (Zachary) **So now...we're brother-in-laws. (Jeff/Toshi/Steve) **Give up your shit, you only making your worse. (LT/Hector) **Your eyes shown you're not ready... (Daniel) **...God, I starting to miss Meowth. (Leo) **Yuya! YUYA!!!! (Berserk) **There a big difference between being a sister and being a cunt! (Octavia) **Razor! What going on! (Razor ©) **Parasites! What the- You're not going to miss anymore life! (King Nemestock) **Keep Smoking like that and expect Lung Cancer to ruined your life. (Enoki) **All of those IQ and you waste it on your sexist bullshit. (Troy) *Jeff Fischer **Yo dude, you really trying to get into brawl with me? (Normal) **This is my second chance to be with Hayley, I'm not letting you bastard ruined it. (Bad Enforcers) **Smoke...and Mirrors... (Yuya) **Fairy Tails don't alway ended with Happy Ending...if only Roger send you out. (Rupert) **Winner get a Golden Ticket to Willy Wonka! I NEED IT!!! (Angelo) **Can I go five minutes until hearing about "Politics" bullcrap? God, No wonder why that Princess girl left you. (Zachary) **Can't believe you all grown up! (Steve/Toshi) **Wield, to think Steve and Toshi never die as virgin. (Max) **You too are a stoner, bro? (LT) **Whao! It's a big chocolate jackass! (Hector) **You really are a violent kitty, you know that. (Leo) **Jesus, you may tuning down your training? (Hercules) **Gah! Yuya, stay control! Do it's for Samantha! (Berserk) **What the hell is with you! That damn little girl is control you. Feel like Nemo all over again. (Razor ©) **Damnit, this is sooooooo wrong in soooo many ways. (Octavia) **You may talking some of pots, they really a good time. (Enoki) **You killed Nicole! YOU PAY FOR HER VEIN! (Troy) *Jim Homicide **Hola, ¿Es hora de morir? (Normal) **...Such a softy! (Yuya) **Culo....CULO!!!! (Patricia/Layla) **Let me handle some white trash, Prince Charming. (Rupert) **Come on, this softie was the Lady Killer. Any Redhead can do the same. (Zachary) **Baby Ninja will not survive, swaft! (Moondust) **Amigos! (LT/Hector) **You were alway too...Nerdy. (Bret) **We meet again, Nerd.... (Toshi) **Ladies man? All the same...Yo también amo a estos culos grandes. (Gingka) **Let see if Super Sayian is really the big deal. (Goku Jr.) **Ya he terminado siendo su perro! (Anti-Steven) **Yo, You reminded me of those Slug in that Movie from 2006? (King Nemestock) **NO! NOT THE BORDER AGAIN!!!! (PC Justice) **This is why we can't have nice stuff... (Troy) **Prometo borrarte , bastardo! (Stalker) **What wrong...too boney? (Grim, DLC) **Your fairy tales is happily NEVER after! (Red Riding Hood, DLC) *Bret Astronomanov **Professor Astronomanov, son of Mandack! (Normal) **There no uses of any remedy once I'm done with you... (Yuya) **You blonded are nothing more than failure! (Any Blonde Characters) **I make sure your wife get your head in in the mail... (Rupert) **The rumors were false, you were alway too weak inside. (Zachary) **Stop bragging about being the Smart Wrestling, you just a B+ Player. (Kizer) **And you were too mexican, bubby... (Jim) **Over 9000, such stupid numbers. (Goku Jr.) **Let see who the have the brawn in the brain, cosuin. (Dee Dee II) **For a failure... (Toshi) **How did you spawn! Miss Blossom would never cheat on Uncle Dexter! (Mimi) **Sorry, but I requested my family too hard to overwrite him. (Chi) **Steven of the Antis World, you're no longer the big sciencist in the world. (Anti-Steven) **I make sure your arm is broken for good! (Axel) **Your empire shall fall! I'm not going to let my family leave Hectare... (PC Justice) **You freaks deserve the worse... (King Nemestock) **You're sure a waste of knowledge power... (Troy) **I make sure you never ruined the world with your smile... (Mandy, DLC) **I spit in the face of DEATH!!! (Grim, DLC) *Toshi Yoshida **Yoshida kazoku no tame ni! (Normal) **You Enforcers shall not hurt the weak! (Any Bad Enforcers Characters) **It's time I finished this battle! I'm ready! (Jim/Bret) **The battle that decide who the strongest! (Smith) **Tch, You look like something in those space movie. (Dreaded Z) *Young Cricket **Master Mantis, I'm ready! (Normal) **No! This is not what Hectare City is! (Any Bad Enforcers Characters) **So you're also here as well? (Ashley) **...I starting to miss Penny. (Dreaded Z) **I'm ready for this battle, King! (King) *Llewellyn Travis **Look like I have a guest, may a few bullet on your chest? (Normal) **Hope you don't poke your eyes out with that gun of your. (Tom) **I'm not letting that crazy doctor follow me! (Anti-Steven) **Geez, and I trought the pigs in the Governement were crazy jackoff!? (PC Justice) **Goddamn, it's you again! (Gaster, DLC) *Hector Abrhams **I make sure every bones in your break is broken. (Normal) **Hehe, you look like you're ready for a beating! (Zuma) **No hard feelings, right? (Alex) **Shut up, fool! You crazy! (Anti-Steven) **OK! You want to be one of those guys now, eh! (PC Justice) **Leave me alone, nutty bastard! (Gaster, DLC) *Stockny Gat **This is for Shaundi! (Normal) **Right. Come on, bro! (Stockgil) **Your...Your my- (Ronald) **You....dick! (Anti-Steven) *Wilson Carl Jone **Healer! W.C.J.! (Normal) **I'm not letting Austin go in vein! (Axel) **Rup-Rupert? (Silver Heart Charming) **Cool down, man. You insane man! (PC) *Boost Bass **BOOST!!! (Normal) **Can....can I ride you! (Stockny/Ronald) **Whoop-Whoop-Whoop! (Authur) **In order to be the fastest, I shall finished the motor beast. (Victor) **Don't act crazy, act even more crazy! (Silver Heart Charming) **Pra-Pra-Pra! (PC Justice) *Joey Crawler **It's Spidey-Time! (Normal) **Please don't act that way, you're not a spider! (Orendi) **What's wrong, I'm friendy! (Phillip/Death Wish) **What a outsider? Is there a homeless person or something? (PC Justice) **Whao! Whao! No virus needed! (Silver Heart Charming) *Slash Master **Are you allow to be slice... (Normal) **Yet another geniuses wasted away. (Anti-Steven/Dreaded Z/Mad Light/Flint/Troy) **Even as a Hectare, I disagree with your action. (PC Justice) **The Nutty is alway the failure in life. (Silver Heart Charming) *Agito90 **The time has come... (Normal) *Vector Shadows **Keep up for Vector, I'm the fastest stuff out there! (Normal) **Captain Law, ready to battle! (Simon) **Not cool, bro. Your betrayal left a big sting on me. (Morrison) **Bring it! I quick step your face in! (Coyoke, DLC) *Samurai Jack **Some called me...Jack. (Normal) **It's a good challenge now that we can battle. (Steven) **The Samurai Way is alway with me. (Daniel) **The...the daughter of Aku!? (Chi) **I see, you brought back from the dead. (Demongo, DLC) *Blizzard **Uh...for the Lin Kuai, yeah! LIN KUEI!!! (Normal) **Wha-What do you have against me!? (Tremor) **Just because I'm not with Overwatch, didn't meant I strong! (Reaper) **Who are you again... (Tri-Borg) **Oh my, Master!? I didn't do anything wrong! (Kuai) *Tremor **Die in the Fissure! (Normal) **You are...a monster. (Anti-Steven) **We alike but have different path to follow. (Solid) *Steve Smith **This is for the boys back home! (Normal) **I need to fight for what is right.... (Any Good Enforcers) **You're not going to block our path... (Dreaded Z) *Orendi **Show me them guts, fella! (Normal) **I rip you world into pieces! (PC) **Huh, who are you! (Slayer, DLC) *Shind Hasahi **This wrath gave by my father...is in my blood! (Normal) **Get out of our city... (Any Good Enforcers) **Pain in the ass! (Dreaded Z) **You're power is unbounded, I need to handle it! (Shawn) **What is this? You're not Shawn. (Voltage) **I don't know why or I can't stand you... (Rupert) **It's good, Moondust! (Moondust) **Teach me how to master your family's cruse... (Hei) **Gah! I shocked Sub-Zero even train you... (Blizzard) **You look like you ally yourself with Quan Chi... (Orendi) **A match made in hell...Fury and Wrath. (Duke) **Gah! It's the brute! (Zuma/Hector/Judgement Day/Hercules/Pure Brachion) **Such a unforgiven warrior! (Leo) **I ripe your body in half! (Vegeta Jr.) **...Toasty... (Axel) **Lin Kuei Trash! I doing what my father want me to be! (Triborg) **I felt something...a souls inside that machine! (Changedroid) **You too are haunted by someone... (Razor ©) **I fully understand the emotional of live....I refused to let you take Sara's life before. (Enoki/Troy) **Master Liang! It's time I face you! (Kuai) *Duke McFury **Try not to overpowered me! The Guilty Weapon will alway strike! (Normal) **P...Please don't destoryed my world! (Mobius Characters) **W-What! What are you trying to do? (Yuya) **Don't hurt me, I'm the Secruity Force Officer! (TJ/Rupert/Zachary) **You're sure about, The Fury Rocket is strong. (Zuma) **You also have a custom suit! S-Sweet! (Kizer) **Ah! A Ninja!? (Moondust) **Hey now, please don't break my body! (Fear/Christian/Finlay/Tarou) **Uh....Ugh....Oh god, wrath...the sin... (Shind) **Justice! Just my King! (Greyson) **Ahh! What the- (Orendi) **Your power shall not stop the Fury! (Pure Brachion) **What the? A Soul.... (Steel/Changedroid) **Lord Justice, you misunderstood! (PC Justice) **Security Force Admin! Oh god! (CJAK/Shadow Ninja/Revolution Dancer) **I'M LEAVE MILLIA OUT OF THIS YOU DICK!!! (Amarldo) **Whao! W-what happen your eye.... (Enoki) **You're under arrest! Hancork! Give me! (Troy) *Bruce Greyson **JUSTICE RISE!!! (Normal) **You're not going to ruined the world with you DNA! (Razor (O)) **Shut up, I saw Sabrina's Hopeless Form! You're dead to me! (Peter) **I see...the child of both villains. (Justin) **You still here? Your service is over now. (Dodger) **Piss off, I'm the true Justice everyone want! I'm refused to lose. (PC Justice) **You Devil! Get out of his body! (Razor ©) **A standoff with the Titans... (Tyson (DLC)/Albatross (DLC)) **My Brother-in-law... (Rorek (DLC)) *Shulk **I'm really feeling it! (Normal) **I guess we can enjoy this, right Riki? (Riki) **Dunban! Let begin! (Dunban) **Fiora! I glad we get see each other again! (Fiora, DLC) *TJ Friday **As a member of the Sticky Biscult, TJ will fight for love! (Normal) **Yuya-san. You're ready for a match! (Yuya) **What's up Rupert. Ready for another match. (Rupert) **Right. Is it OK if I called you Brother? (Zachary) **Gave me back, Octavia! (Anti-Steven) **A clone? A clone of me!? (Black Friday) **Yes! For the Fans! (Mark/Force) **I going to skulls bash that brain out of ya! (Troy) *Yang **For the Mobius! (Normal) **You will never disrespect anymore life! (Any Savior of Men Characters) **It's not my fault! Please let my family alone! (Any Bad Enforcers Characters) **It's nice meeting you, Mr. Jack....eh, Uncle Jack? (Jack) **I did it my best spot, mother! (Patricia) **I going to break you. I'm keep alive and kicking! (Jim) **Raphael! (Raphael) **Tell me again why my parent left your family going? (Hei) **You monster, leave my family alone! (Judgement Day) **What the, how is it's my fault!? (Chi) *Goku Jr. **Hehe, so excellent! (Normal) **I heard legend of you! It's a homor to face you. (Steven/Dean/Jack/Shawn) **Ready for battle the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. (Hei) **Let see if the Night Rider can face the power of the Super Sayian! (Kizer) **Hey, I heard about you, you once fuse with Grandpa Goku. (Venis) **You revivced power from those Emerald. What did that mean? (Black) **That hairstyle. Anything you may get rid of it, please. (Arthur) **I don't let anymore lifes get hunt because of you! (Anti-Steven) **What the- a evil clone!? (Black Friday) **You really are a cutie pie for a robot, you know. (Ice Man) **Sorry sir, but death is not my answer! (Reaper) **Shouldn't you be focus on just getting money? That more to life that cash. (Axel) **Yes! Just like the Martial Arts Tournament, let go it Vegeta! (Vegeta Jr.) **You really are a special smartass. (Apollo) **Say sorry for what you did to Simon, or you dead meat! (Morrison) **The Devil!? You're day is over! (HIM) **Getting God-Like Power didn't that taking lifes away. (Kira) **This power! You're the big challenger! (Kane) **Parasite? So you're the one who sends these Parasites to Hectare! (King Nemestock) **Come on. Time for the show who the best in the world! Maybe I get a wish. (Violin) *Mimi **Mo... (Normal) **Sister...please. (Dee Dee II) **You mistake, I don't ally myself with my father. (Bret) **Chi....stop this madness.... (Chi) **This didn't worth hurting other. This burn still hurt me... (Axel) **Another soul....like me? (Pr.Catia) **Gah! I refused to called you father anymore! (HIM) **You evil heart woman! (Mandy, DLC) **Why do you hate me? (Minnie, DLC) *Shiro Ink **I am the Yang to the Yin! (Normal) **...Brother. (Kuro) **I can't defeated the ink clan! (Dreaded Z) **My blood have hatred against you. (Greyson) **My blood maybe ink, but a sword is still a sword. (Marx) **I refused to let you cause anymore death. (Silver Heart Charming) *Kuro Ink **I'm the Yin to the Yang! (Normal) **I'm ready big brother... (Shiro) **My anger is against your Titans... (Greyson) **Just because my block is black, didn't make I'm dark. (Mad Light) **Trash like you deserve to live down under... (Dreaded Z) **Damn you! Brother Murderer! (Silver Heart Charming) *Micani **For the Kingdom of Bees! (Normal) **Oh my, I....I'm getting to face a true warrior? (Steven) **Oh my. Other being have curls like me? (Fiona/Patricia/Layla) **Steven? No...it's can't be! (Anti-Steven) **Sorry, but I don't play that shit anymore. (Pure Balchion) **I heard story of the Northern Willow...are you really evil? (Pr.Catia) **I don't felt my kinds became nothing but Parasites, former King! (King Nemestock) **Cati.....CATIA!!!! (Pa.Catia) **Wow, I really have a cuite of a daughter. (Lilly, DLC) *Kenchia **I'm only doing this for my future lover, Brucey. (Normal) **Brucey! (Bruce) **You're now my enemies! (Ellis/Grunts/Demitri/Maxwell) **Ah, more people like me! (Misty/Snowball) **Don't act that way, child. I'm still your mother. (Bruce II, DLC) *Luna Fey **Mitress Fey, for your service. (Normal) **It's OK, Nesbitt. I handle myself prefectly. (Steel) **Hey there, Kisara! It's been forever! (Kisara) **There were another Z-Robot!? (Death Wish) **Dr. Z. I'm sorry, but I resigns my hearts for Nesbitt... (Dreaded Z) *Paul the Merchent **Hey, what a second? What your beef with me? (Normal) **Oh my! I didn't know there were night time. Because that moon... (Pearl) **Come on! Again! (PC Justice) **Gah! It's Metal Man himself. (Dreaded Z) *Dee Dee II **My family, lend me your power! (Normal) **The Enforcers shall be shutdown for good. (Any Bad Enforcer Characters) **You look like someone who study alot of weapon! A weapon maker. (Slash Master) **Couple Bret.... (Bret) **Nothing personal, little sis. (Mimi) **Why...why don't look like mother!? (Chi) **What with those lightbulb, you trying to burn the world down! (Mad Light) **I have a family, bull for a brain! (Pure Brachion) **Your lack of IQ is questionable. (Dreaded Z) **If my mother defeated you, I will too! (HIM) **Somehow, you reminded me of someone...more evil! (Troy) **I guess you believe in those gosslp trash of my family. (Bruce II, DLC) *Soldier 76 **I got you in my sights! (Normal) **Welcome to Wars now... (Yuya/Rupert/Zachary) **We meet again...Reaper... (Reaper) **Runaway trash! (Fear/Christian/Finlay/Tarou) **This is why I want D.Va to never follow dropout stripper. (Alex/Octavia) **I don't let you hurt another little girl. (Doc) **I put you in a freaking Straight Jacket, Crazy bastard! (Ricky) **We're all soldiers... (Kable/Ren/Nora/Kenneth) **You...your power is in large. (Marx) *DAMON 5 **It's time... (Normal) **The Family I can't stand... (Any Blazela Characters) **You may put my ascentor's soul to rest, but I'm more than him. (Austin) **You're now my mortal enemy. (Grim Jr./DLC) **My sorrow heart want revenege of you. (Azrial, DLC) *Venis **By the Guardians of Heaven, I will defeated you... (Normal) **If you want to know about it, it's because of the Fusion Sword.... **I'm not going to let God or the Guardian fall because of you, devil. (HIM) **What the, why do you... (Angel, DLC) **Who...who are you and why do you know me! ("The Master", DLC) *Black the Hedgehog **Judge, Jury and Personal Executioner. (Normal) **I'm not going into Dead Meat, get out! (Any Bad Enforcers) **You know what of the named... "Team Black". (Jack/aAtricia) **So, you're now the biker bastard I now need to finish... (Victor/Rob Rider, DLC) **Shut! Up! (Dreaded Z) *Jessie Abyss **My power will make you suffer the Abyss! (Normal) **Can't you see, it's over! Over for good! (Any Bad Enforcers) **Unforgiven! UNFORGIVEN!!!! (Kevin/Jeff) **It's you! The Fatman's Hellspawn! (Eddy) **I going to make you decay like rust! (Dreaded Z) *Charles Vesa **My Shark is power! (Normal) **This is why I can't stand machine. (Dreaded Z) **Tch, what the ass is this again!? (Any Bad Enforcers) **So...you also done with my cousin's shit... (Hercule) **What the! A...a clone! (Conner) *Justin Sawday **You're next my next freed. Fear me! (Normal) **Hey look, it's the boyscout! (Greyson) **You dare mock the legend. (Dreaded Z) **This is starting to piss me off! (Any Bad Enforcers) **I don't stand your face... (Hercules) *Gill Bacon **What did everybody want? What did everybody need? (Normal) **Hehe! The skinny one. (Simon) *Valon James Crocodile **Make sure you understand what you're dealing with, lazy punk. (Normal) **Hehe! The fake Blackjack I meant. (Simon) *Lincoln Gilliam **Who are you, you ready to die... (Normal) **Your fur....I....I need to pet you after this! (Jack/Patricia/Layla) **While allies, we need for more practice. (Simon/Daniel) *Arthur Sugerman **Hit me baby! The name Sugerman! (Normal) **Come on, no more violent in this city, bra. (Hisoka/Kane) *Tom Smith **Bang! Bang! Ready to Fire! (Normal) **If you trying to start a Gun Fight with me, I suggestion having a trunks load of Guns. (Tank/LT) **You're not going to beat me, trashcan. (Jacker) **I love big target, it's easy to shoot down! (Explander) *Shad Irvin **My eagle heart is raging! Let go! (Normal) **The Shark who poison the Peach...you're already dead. (Conner) **Leo...you change... (Leo) **Right... (Raph) **Tch, never knew my family should more bigger. (King) *Kevin Lifeness **My Regal Blood is ready for this mission. (Normal) **Jessie! I promise I'm not like the other. (Jessie) *Jeff Goldebullet **Don't be harsh, a wolf hlow is alway shining as ever. (Normal) **Please Jessie, I'm sorry for all the pain I cause for Anny... (Jessie) **I see...you....my father. (Jean) *Roxie Nickels **Get out of my face, you're now dealing with the real Hectare Gals! (Normal) **You...you're the murderer...the nightmare! (Clawer) **You slutty cow, I hope that sick face you keep making became stick forever... (Octavia) **At least I don't have a butt of a horse!! (Catia) *Thomas Francis **I can...also fight. (Normal) ** I...I don't forgive you for what that Brute is! (Jack/Patricia/Amy) **What the! You're...me?! (Gammabot) **Father...I'm ready! (Joseph) *Jason Mitchell **Get rid of that shit-eating smile, I show you no mercy. (Normal) **And the angel can alway fly well... (Wally) *Billy Bobs **B...B... (Normal) **M... (Victor) *Phillips Dendsuki **HEHE!!! DENDSUKI!!! (Normal) **...Oh my god....it's a Spider...Gods, save me now... (Joey) *Max Waker **Here I Am, The Wax Maker....wut. (Normal) *Chi **Don't you, ever turn your back on me. (Normal) **You're the reason why I can't be with Mimi! (Simon/Grim, DLC) **How about leave these Hectare and join the dark side, like what Trigon did. (Moondust) **I make sure I make get revenge for my father! (Raphael) **You're a failure if you let Raphael go what he cause! (Hei/Yang) **Mimi! My love! (Mimi) **Can't brat like you go back to school! (Grace) **Oh, a kitty! Meow for me! (Leo/Misty) **Get out of my face, you ragdoll! (Minnie, DLC) *Robin Murakawa **... (Normal) *Gammabot **Defend Hectare! (Normal, Green) **Defend Brothers! (Normal, Red) **Defeated Brothers! (Jacker/Explender/Clawer) **Battle...Myself? (Thomas) *Lloyd Arcs **Stephanie have some amazing cakes! Make it's quick! (Normal) **Another one of you freak!? (Jeff) **I'm done with your sick action! (Jean) *Carlito Crush **Carlito Crush! The Prefect Nexus Knight! (Normal) **Hehe, A Full-On Nexus battle! (Dean) **Tch, Bad Kiity! (Misty) *Snow Fairy **Hello there, I'm the Snow Fairy, but you may called me Nicolas Santa. (Normal) **You still want to go on? (Dean/Brie) **What! Another Fairy of Ice! (Starla) *Super SpongeJack **SpongeJack fully operational, ready to initiate Battle Mode (Normal) **Mistress, I am ready for combat. (Patricia) **Threat Detected, Eradicate! (Any Villain/Demon) *Super PatrickJack **Power now 100%, Battle Mode Engaged (Normal) **Mistress, I am prepared for battle. (Patricia) **Enemy Detected, Annihilate! (Any Villain/Demon) *Mark Freeman **The Regal Superstars, Mark Freeman! (Normal) **Time for the Dream Match in the making. (TJ/Rick/Force) **Maybe it's went wrong to take a break... (King) *Kung Jin **You're now my mortal enemies! Because not all thieves are irredeemable! (Normal) **I don't failed my family by letting you win! (Silver Heart Charming) *Alex Winters **I'm more of a girl than you expect it! I can fight too! (Normal) **No even mention it... (Hector) *Mettaton **Oh yeah! (Normal) **So...the evil child led fully resting on you. I may need to fight back from the fans. (Razor (O)) *Napstaton **Guess I'm now really feelin' it right now... (Normal) **I don't let my cosuin's death be in vein! (The Lone Vanguard) *Ronald Gat **Let's rock our world! (Normal) **I don't forgive you for your action! (Any Bad Enforcers Characters) **You trying to cover my dad. (Boost Bass) **Why are you targeting me! I have no connect with the Enforcers anymore! (Dreaded Z) **I hope our past can heal... (Raph) *Eddy the Clown **Let jams this battlefield. (Normal) **Tch! My biggest mistaken in Hectare! (Any Bad Enforcers Characters) **Damn! A Psycho with a Metal Body! I'm not even a Enforcers anymore! (Dreaded Z) **Tch, as if my dad wasn't a evil clown already! (Jokestar) *Wally Beetles **If you think I going to let you go, do you know who you dealing you! (Normal) *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior *Joseph D. Francis **This is the power of STEEL!!! (Normal) **Fine then! I enjoy every last clash made. (Steven) **Let see if you're up for the track! (Gammabot) **Let go, son! (Thomas) **How ironic, I meet someone named Steel... (Steel) **You bastard! I'm not like one of them! (PC Justice) **Even steel can smash Ice! (Jacker) **You ugly freak! (Explender) **Darkness can't scare me! (Clawer) *Cyclone **Assist me, Winds! (Normal) **Steven!? You... (Steven) **Another wind user... (Jaguar) **Another ninja arrive on the scene... (Any Ninja Characters) **I refused to believe in your way! (PC Justice) **You can't defeated me with the cold shoulder... (Jacker) **You leave these people alone, bastard. (Explender) **You leave Roxie out of this! (Clawer) **We meet again! (Demitri) *Mad Light **The power of Light shall burn the darkness down. (Normal) **Time to revenge… (Dean/Brie/Devin/Tank/Lita/Jessica/Pearl/Luna) **Traitor… (Jaguar) **Don’t think you know me… (Yuya/Shawn/Voltage) **Your parts shall upgraded my Lightbulb series… (Steel) **Begone with you, creatures of the night! (Any Dark Characters) **So much darkness! I must purify & restore you! (Any Evil Characters including HIM/Mandy/Grim) *Leo Irvin **Stand in my way and I been force to cut you down. (Normal) **Meiyo! (Any Samurai Characters) **Out of my way! These people don't deserve remedies! (Yuya) **Charming, Your fate is seal. The Vanguards will suffer deletion! (Rupert) **Didn't know there was other cats in other worlds... (Jaugar) **Judging by the bionic parts, you're big deal. (Stockgil) **Going Solo is a risky bastard. Let see if you're ready. (Austin) **How could you protect Octavia if you can't even protect yourself!?! (Zachary) **The Genesis Family? Hope this didn't involved any math... (Kizer) **The Mishima Family are nothing but scam! (Hei) **All the female you eaten shall be avenge... (Eddy) **You die, Homicide. (Jim) **I sure your parent is pound of your creature...bastard... (Bret) **Trash like you don't belong in this world... (Llewellyn) **Tch, bad enough I have one freak to worry about, now it's a Baldy. (Hector) **What the hell! What's wrong with you! (Orendi/James/Jesse) **You little punk! (Shind) **What with your hair? You with that Thump guy? (Arthur) **Meow...happy? (Chi) **Otōsan! (Shad) **Come on! Fight like a warrior! (Phoyhas) **Time to live up to your name as a tragic god... (Hercules) **Ricky, you reigns of terror is about to came to the end... (Rick) **A Soul Machine...how is that possible! (Steel/Tri-Borg) **As much as I want to respect you...you belong to the enemy... (Daniel) **Statues break overtime...like your soul. (Ze) **You nothing more than a brute! (Judgement Day) **No data! It's a freak! (Familiar) **Ra...we meet again... (Sun) **Let go, Brother-in-law... (Steven Jr.) **Jack! I'm ready! (Majikina) **The Bounty really improved after my death.. (Axel) **Gah! I killed you, SharkFace! (Conner) **The Dragon and Lion shall fight each other... (Razor (O)) **The Fallen Human's Soul shall be slice by my hands nothing... (Razor ©) **Little brat! Time someone slice that ugly face of your! (Octavia) **Parasites! The fuck is that!?! (King Nemestock) **Your Symbioic power is meaningless! (Carnage) **Otōto! (Raph) **Oi! (Steven III) **This is why I can't handle Sciencist, they fucking insane! (Troy) **Revenge didn't the answer to life. I learn that the hard way... (Enoki) **Eh! A Glitch? (Stalker) **Scrap Freak! (Dreaded Z) *Steel **Robotic on the outside, human soul in the inside. (Normal) **Dean, this time the rematch will be memorable (Dean) **Be careful, I do not wish to harm you. (Luna) **I'd rather stay in one piece. (Mad Light/Victor Motors) **You'd tried to take my son away, but you failed when we've stopped you. Now it's payback time. (Death Wish) *Ashley **Red, get ready for this battle. (Normal) **Another witch of this world... (Starla) **Hello there, Onion Fighter. (Young Cricket) **Your gods regins shall ended here. (Anti-Steven) *Hercules Anarchy **You just make a fatal mistake... (Normal) **I done with your chaotic shit! (Any Good/Bad Enforcers) **As much as I agree with your action....I don't forgive your for destorying my home. (Dreaded Z) *Rick the Crocodile **Goddamnit, you really pissed me off! (Normal) **You stand off from my little princess, shinny boy. (Simon) **In order to protect Bisa, I need to side with the Real Enforcers. (Any Bad Enforcers) **I crush you until you're nothing but a little cube. (Dreaded Z) *Bones **I can already feel your bones shaking... (Normal) **You powerful yet quiet...like myself... (Zuma) **I do not believe in this outsider rulings... (PC) **You....not like the rest... (Grim, DLC) *Hawk the Thief **Hawkeye...I'm ready to fight. (Normal) **You back away, evil fuck! (Silver Heart Charming) *Ze the Charger **I...am Ze... (Normal) **The master of stone himself... (Tremor) **Hm? Mocking? (Solid) *Solid Mercer **Rock and Stone. My ultimate power. (Normal) **This is one of WASP Student!? (Angelo) **You're trying to mock me, bastard. (Ze) **Master Wasp!! (Wasp, DLC) *Anti-Steven **I'm a Anti-Steven. Future God! (Normal) **Normal Self... (Steven) **Who are you...and what did you people did with this Antis! (Jack/Patricia) **Clear up your attibute before I crush you! (Rupert) **You dare disobeying me!? (Stockgil/Unknown Lester/Llellwyn/Hector/Daniel/CJAK/Carnage/Jesse/Enoki/Marc) **Forget the Fairys, exposed yourself to evil! (Starla) **I will feed you all to Alduin.... (Ellis/Grunt/Demitri/Maxwell) **Stop laughing, you stupid clown! (Riddler) **Your power spell the child of the trailor! (Peter) **Hehehehe... No More Monkey! (Gingka/Goku Jr./Vegeta Jr.) **You nothing more than a meat shield, quit timing my time. (Zuma) **I hope the day you mess with my daughter will worth your punishment... (Nergal Jr.) **Your brother haven't told you about our alliance. Didn't matter, because I make sure he notice... (Stockny) **You really have a punchable face, you know that. (Boost) **Your blade is weak compeer to me... (Samurai Jack) **Don't you Striker have more important stuff with just asserting people! (Duke) **I suggest leaving before you suffer more... (Mimi) **What in your hair, cancer. (Arthur) **Dogs like you deserve to get put down! (Carlito) **My Sword is More Priceless with half of your world. (Prohyas/Vambre) *Daniel Toshida **...My next challenge. (Normal) **I’m sorry, but my destiny is choose. (Yuya) **I thank you, Rupert. You were my true leader… (Rupert) **Zach-san. My true friend… (Zachary) **Lord Anti-Steven, you days are number... (Anti-Steven) **Catia! What going on! (Pa.Catia) *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight **Kingdom of the Royal Flush, I dub the Joker! (Normal) **You under assert, Striker Criminal! (Fear/Christian/Finlay/Tarou) **I don't forgive you, outsiders! (Dean/Brie/Devin/Tank/Lita/Jessica/Pearl/Jaguar) **Step away from that maiden, outsider! (Steel) **Maiden, return back home! (Luna) **Accept my challenge, pupil! (Daniel) **Amazing! (Duke/Kisara/PC Justice) *Judgement Day **Worthless sublife! Get out of my way! (Normal) **What's wrong, too small for me!? (Simon) **You're now my main target! You already dead! (Raphael) **As promise, Master. Your body will be tested! (Hei) **You wasting your time, Hedgehog! (Yang) **You! You're nothing! (Zuma) **HAHAHA! Stop joking, I'm a living franktrain! (Hector) **You maybe the bull, but I'm the destoryer! (Pure Brachion) **You sir are a FALSE GOD!!! (Hercules) **You're not making me one of you! I'm nobody slave! (Death Wish/Dreaded Z) *Familiar of the Silver Heart **Hehehehe! You're now dealing with....Silver Heart! (Normal) **Baby Rupert! It's time to joined me! (Rupert) **You were alway too reckless! (Enoki) **Oh god...I make a mistake! (Silver Heart Charming) **AH! Lucky me, that loser have a girl! (Cinderella, DLC) *Dunban **We may die if we take a stand here. But staying gives us the chance to change our destinies. (Normal) **Let go, Shulk! (Shulk) **Come on, Riki. Let's see if you the true Heropon! (Riki) *Lucy Star *Leah Needlenam *Black Friday **I am the most bloodest day of the year...Black Friday. (Normal) **Hello Lightness...my old friend. (TJ) **OH OCTAVIA!!!! WHERE ARE YOU, MY LOVER!!! (Octavia) *Pure Brachion **I will get the Booster Tech! (Normal) **You cost me my plans in Spain! Let's Rock! (Dean/Brie/Tank/Devin/Steel/Lita/Pearl/Jessica/Luna/Paul) **Your gonna keep this big bull a lot of company (Any Female Characters) *Death Wish **You just make your “Death Wish”! (Normal) **Spider? EWWWWWW!!!! (Joey) **Hehe! I see London, I see Francis, I see someone dead bunch of undies! (Luna) **Haha! Maybe I been the Next Leader of the Z-Army! (Dreaded Z) **Nesbitt! You were alway the weak one! (Steel) **Geez! Time for a “Bizarre” battle. (Ricky) **RRAAAAA!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!! (Silver Heart Charming) *Ice Man **A good soldier always stays cool in battle! Hehe... (Normal) *Gatchan **Gat-chan! (Normal) **HAPPY HAPPY!!! (Gingka/Goku Jr.) *Victor Motors **Time to reck it on! (Normal) **A rematch is in order! (Dean) **Hehehe, you scare or something? (Yuya) **Trash! I made you nothing but Trash! (Steel) **I've caused disorder in Canada before it was restored, what makes you think you can do better? (HIM/Mandy) *Reaper **Death came... (Normal) **You may dealt with death, but I am the different kind of beast! (Joseph) **No. I'm my own... (Fear) **You... (Soldier 76) *Luluco *Akko Kagari *Axel O'Brien **Everything have a price, now that the true... (Normal) **That damn Saber better be worth more than these boots! (Simon) **You think your fire is stronger than me. (Any Blazela Characters) **The Winds may blow the Fire away, but my fire is pure... (Jaguar) **Those Cyborg Parts look like a fortune... (Stockgil/Austin/Oscar/Caraway) **You're next! (Bret) **You stupid manchild, grow up! (Angelo) **Your face is cancer, I burn it away! (Boost) **Let see, come on! (Leo) **Let me beat you Green Ass down now! (Violin) **I have your bounty now! NOW PAY UP!!! (Armando) *Vegeta Jr. **Hail your future King of Sayian, Vegeta Jr. (Normal) **Mister Storm! I make sure this is worth all the time of training! (Gingka) **I deserve that win and you knew it! (Goku Jr.) **I hope you're ready for my power, Dark Angel... (Dark Angel) **How dare he! (Demongo, DLC)) *Doc Black **Criminal body in your body...blood is what I want! (Normal) **You're just another body builder, what a lame style. (Tank) **You mock me. You bastard alway mocked me! (Any Vanguards Characters) **Time to scream blood, Patriot Boy! (Soldier: 76) **What a Frozen Crybaby... (Blizzard) **GOD...damnit, bunny! I rip your bunny off! (Thumper) *Ricky Bomber **Hehehe! Time to see you go BOOM!! (Normal) **HAHA!!! It's a Bomberman Game! (Devin) *Steven Jr. **My name...is Steven Star the 2nd! (Normal) **I...I refused to let the Phantom destoryed Hectare. (Flint) *Jack Majikina **You ready for the power of the Water Clan! (Normal) *Thumper Star **Eh, what's up, fighter! (Normal) **What's up, Doc. (Doc) **Hehe, welcome to Crazy Castle. (Silver Heart Charming) *Fu Star **Fu....ture....Star! (Normal) **Gah! You're...you're... (Goku Jr.) *Sun Swordsman **Face the Wrath of the SUN WARRIOR! (Normal) *Kisara Masaki **I live to serve for the King of Striker... (Normal) **No hard feelings, master. (Zachary) **Long time no see, Fey. (Luna) **Little Jakob is trying to hard again! Come back, child. (Jakob, DLC) *El Sombra **BOO-YA-KA!!! (Normal) *Whitefang Mikey **Whitefang Mikey! Ready to fight! (Normal) *Lewis **Fear me... (Normal) **Your name is nothing but a bad memories. (Arthur) *Dodger Wall **Candy and Honey...make me a man! (Normal) **Damn Daniel, back out of again with the Red Scarf! (Daniel) *Princess Caita (Princess) **You dare mess with the Princess of the Northern Kingdom! (Normal) **You look like you ready for a classic sword battle. Let go! (Roxie) **Don't listen to their...I suffer the same as you...only wrose. (Micani) **You...you monster! I refused to called you my father! (King Nemestock) *Yuya Heiwa (Berserk Mode) **RRRAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Normal) **Blood! I WANT YOUR BLOOD!!!!!! (Rupert/Zachary/Octavia) **I HAVE NO ALLY!!! (Alex/Max/Jeff/Angelo) **HATRED!!!! (Llewellyn/Hector/Daniel/Troy/Enoki) **I WANT....I WANT YOU KILLED NOW!!! (Zeke) *Apollo Armors **Time to test the Armors of Power. (Normal) **Let see your power... (Kizer) **I need to test that armor of you... (Steel) **Why did your armor smell like blood and regrets!? (Daniel) **Strong and Powerful, just want I wanted! (Victor) **You look to small for a armor user... (Death Wish) **The Z Army, you say... (Dreaded Z) *Morrison Werewolf **WE GOING MADE HECTARE MADE AGAIN!!! (Normal) **Time for take your money now, Suckers! (Simon/Grace) **You maybe the Merchant, but I'm the scammer! (Paul) *HIM **Hahaha! Am I not merciful enough! (Normal) **I see it's now, Heaven wanted to elimation me... (Any Angel Characters) **You may never save Hectare City, my brother. (Simon) **Your blood spell a good devil, ninja boi. (Moondust) **Join me, daughter! Together we can be the strongest devils in the universe! (Mimi) **Do it's for Aku, he been pound of you, darling. (Chi) **Time to erase all memories of the Powerpuff Girls! (Dee Dee II) **You that Angel gal? Tch, quit trying. (Venis) **You maybe blind, but you a good swordman. (Kira) **Sorry good doctor, but you mistook me as my Big Red Friend and his fatass. (Dreaded Z) *Kira Hisoka **100 souls... (Normal) *Kane the Master **By the requested of Lady Sarina, I make your defeated quick and painless. (Normal) *Garlik **It's a Sunday Blitz, hehehehe! (Normal) *Nash **I am hilarious and you will quote everything I say. (Normal) *Bokcho **What's wrong, you gonna cry to mommy. (Normal) *Kable and Karve **For the Talon! (Normal) *Ren Mumbo **Mumbo's Fury shall begin! (Normal) *Nora KaBoom **Ohh, I will enjoy you going blow! (Normal) *Kenneth Diesel **This is Diesel...Power Spot! (Normal) **Your dead, good friend. (TJ Friday) *Kevin Force **YEAH! The big Main Evert! Let go! (Normal) *Johanna Spencers **This is the power my family gave me! (Normal) *Dennis Gunman **Guns don't killed people, I do! (Normal) **Come on, brother! Give me what you got! (Shenron) *Armaldo Ramos **Mr. Ramos. Welcome for our...daily celebration. (Normal) **This is the New Vanguard Leader everyone brag about you? (Rupert) **I remember Millia in my special Pool Party, she was a good BITCH!!! (Duke) **I refused your bounty! GIMME BACK PAGIE!!! (Axel) *Danny Star **Time for Go Ghost now! (Normal) *Kanji Suzuka **Show me...your moves! (Normal) *Tommy Lynn (Haze) **I'm the Trash man! (Normal) *Tommy Lynn (Afterlife) *Jacker **A New Ice Age will be form! (Normal) **I crushed you into a million pieces, Warrior! (Steven) **Hectare will be frozen down! Don't stop me! (Joseph/Cyclone/Roxie/Tom/Phillips) *Explander **Power Explender! (Normal) **You...you're not suppose to be my brother! (Thomas) **You strong, but I'm the most powerful! (Zuma) *Clawer **Light and Dark Clawer! (Normal) **You were just a child before... (Roxie) **You look fearful from the dark, because your light is too soft... (Mad Light) *Demitri Blade **Face me. Face me in your true power... (Normal) **You're name...it's make me cringe everytime!!! (Bruce) **You there...you need to leave! (Rosa) **We meet again, Fox girl. (Kenchia) **I will get Ken's Head! (Any Good Enforcers Characters) **My lady, it's time for my ultimate test. (Ellis) **My brother! It's begin! (Maxwell) **You're not like the rest, you fight in a old style. (CJAK) **Yes. The blood in the sword spell fates for us! (Cyclone) *Maxwell Sins **Time for Neo Power! (Normal) **Tch, you! (Bruce) **Oh great, it's the angel! (Rosa) **You need another spanking or something! (Kenchia) **It's really annoying me with this peace maker! (Any Good Enforcers Characters) **Why look, little sis want to battle me now! (Ellis) **OK Maxwell! (Demitri) **52 Card Pickup... (CJAK) *Jean Hunter *Conner Jigsaw *Mizuchi Sarina *Razor Blazefire (Original) **Can you handle my burning power... (Normal) **We see about that... (Bruce) **You regret mocking my family! (Greyson) *Razor Blazefire (Chara) **Where's my knife! I'm ready to take your soul! (Normal) **Hello, family. Welcome to die! (Bruce) **HAA!!!! WHAT A JOKE!!! (Greyson) *Octavia Baxter **Time to play with Octavia now... (Normal) **I going to repay all of the scar you cause in me, repulsive sub-human reprobate! (Anti-Steven) **You...you're not going to killed me! I know my brother will save me! (Leo) **You dirty bulls, I don't play your sick degenerates game! (Pure Balochin) **No...you're one of Anti-Steven's freak creature! (Black Friday/The Lone Vanguards) *PC Justice **Peter Carter Justice...The forbidden ones... (Normal) **Tch...False God! (Steven) **Scam Acting, I ridded you! (Paul) **All Outsiders shall die! (Non-Hectare) **Cousin, Stop using those Outsider Power! (Razor ©) **M-Mistress!? (Sammy) **Excuse me, may showing a place to buy me some grocery here! (Normal) *King Nemestock **I'm Nemestock, King of the Parasites! (Normal) **Mobius? Hahahahaha! Once we take over Hectare, Mobius will be next! (Jack/Patricia/Layla/Rick) **Once I defeated you, Hectare will be mine! (Steven/Fiona) **Don't worry, we're not like the dead one! We control people like you! (Steve Caraway) **Hahahahahahaha! You bees will be erase! (Micani) **The Gods can't save you now! (Hercules) **You failed as a princess of all Parasite! I killed you! (Catia) **This is the power of the Parasite King! (Pure Brachion) **Hehehe! Antis! ANTIS!!!! (Anti-Steven) **The Symbioic can't save you from my power! (Carnage) **Compare to me, you're nothing! (Troy) *Kaibaman **The only and one, Kaibaman, hand arrive! (Normal) **Rank Seven! Your ended is near! (Yuya) **Rank Five! Time for your deletion! (Zuma) **Rank One! TIME TO DECIDE WHO THE STRONGEST!!! (Zachary/Zeke) **Rank Six! The Hero will fall forever! (TJ Friday) **Rank Tewlve! The lucky steake is done! (Llewellyn) **Rank Eleven! Let see how far you can land, Fishhead! (Hector) **Hehehehe! My aches blood spell defeated! (Snowball) **Rank Nine! Joined the Dark Side! (Daniel) **Agree your heart and became the evil known as Ze! (Ze) **Rank Ten! The Brain of the Brawm! (Troy) **Rank Eight! Time to for true defeated! (Enoki) **What, Another Rank Seven! (Octavia)) *Silver Heart Charming **WAAHHHHHHH!!!! (Normal) **YUYAAAAA!!!!! (Yuya/Berserk) **FAKER!!!! (Rupert) **FATHER!!!! (Familiar) **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! PUPPET!!! (Alex) **SHIGERU!!!! (Enoki) **JOIN ME!!!!! (Zachary/LT/Hector/Daniel/Octavia/Troy) **GAHHH!!! (Tri-Borg) **AHHHH!!! DAUGHTER!!! (Cinderella, DLC) *Tri-Borg **For the Lin Kuei! (Normal) **You're my enemies now... (Rupert) **You can never face me with your base form. (Moondust) **I don't know who you are, but you will join with the Cyber Lin Kuei! (Blizzard) **Rejoin with me, Sub-Zero! (Kuai) **What you...why do you reminded me of Changedroid....my last enemy. (Dark Angel) **Time to start... (Silver Heart Charming) *Dark Angel *Carnage **The symbiote shall raise! (Normal) **Gaster! We meet again! (Gaster, DLC) *Jesse *Finlay Rival **You're now my...rival. (Normal) **Hehe, practice time! (Fear/Christian/Tarou) **I'm not please, Security. I'm out! (CJAK/Shadow Ninja/Revolution Dancer/PC Justice) **What going on, you're not of them. (Kisara/Luna/Duke) *Tarou 5200 **Mr. Robotrico! (Normal) **Limit Press! (Fear/Christian/Finlay) **Another droid from Striker? (Steel) **I'm hope you're not one of them! (Luna) **Leave me be! Leave me be! (CJAW/Shadow Ninja/Revolution Dancer/PC Justice) **Ah, new peoples from my home. (Kisara/Duke) *Steven III **It's time for the SKO!!! (Normal) **You still doing this... (Any Bad Enforcers Characters) **Gave me a break, you again? (Dreaded Z) **Come on, Rick boy! Let see if you can be...the man! (Rick) *Raph Irvin **Face the wrath of my Feral Cat! (Normal) **You're not healing our home...you ruined it! (Any Bad Enforcers Characters) **I...I HATE YOU MACHINE!!! (Dreaded Z) **A long as you're not a droid, we will. (Ronald) **Big Brother! (Leo) *Enoki Shigeru **Your face! It's sicken me! (Normal) **Shut your damn mouth… (Yuya) **First you turn your back on the Vanguards, now you married my worst enemies. You sir are a fucking jackass! (Rupert) **Me? You're the two who trust me! It's your fault! (Familiar) **I have enough of these damn Rupert running around! (Silver Heart Charming) **The sins of your parent will be pass by you, I make sure pay in the worse way! (Cinderella, DLC) *Troy Hancork **Professor Hancock…ready for your service. (Normal) **You joking? You weak! (Any Female Characters) **Annoying little brat, I don’t want your remedy. (Yuya) **You too take over a league of female... (King Nemestock) *Hugh Owain **You're now meeting my power! (Normal) *Kuai Liang **This fight will be your last! (Normal) *Takishi Nakamura **Let us begin... (Normal) *Vegas Von Bruster **Quit wasting my time... (Normal) **I shall erase your bloodline... (Any Star Family Member Characters) *Shenron Star **I may not be as strong as my brother, but I can still fight! (Normal) **Big Brother!? (Goku Jr.) *Stalker *Georgia Anarchy **You better be careful there, I'm a hugger! (Normal) *Crow Anarchy *Wiz Banana *Joel Anarchy **What going on, this didn't my contact! (Normal) *Amy Rose (Hectare) *Ultimate Blade **BLADE POWER!!! (Normal) **The Mask Samurai have arrive! (Andrew) **The Thick Glasses have arrive! (Oscar) *Grace Mist (Haze) **Ladies and Gentleman, the amazing Grace have amazing! (Normal) **Big Brother! How power do you think I became! (Simon) **You don't pick on Big Bro! (Judgement Day/Doc) **AH! It's BIG GREEN! (Violin) *Grace Mist (Afterlife) *Violin **I am the Strongest Namekian in the universe! (Normal) **Bitch, you look like Goku. (Goku Jr.) **Don't called me that, child! (Grace) *Misty Felix **MEOW~ (Normal) **Hehe, you a cutie, are I right. (Grace/Ice Man) **I hate you, Doggy! (Carlito) *Claymore Burner **FURY!!!! (Normal) *Derek Drowning **You will drain in your own blood... (Normal) *Spike Grass **I don't have time for this... (Normal) *Toxic McLovin **You're next! (Normal) *The Guardian **Hehe, show me your power, lucky warrior. (Normal) **Oh, you going old school on me! (Samurai Jack/Daniel/Lincoln) *Jokestar *Dreaded Z **The Z Army shall rise again! (Normal) **Vengeance will be mine! (Dean/Brie/Tank/Devin/Steel/Lita/Pearl/Jessica/Luna/Paul) **There can be only one hot shot villain around here. (Any Villain) **Have I been a bad influence since the Pyramid? (Any Good & Bad Enforcer) **Over my dead body! (Reaper/Death Wish/Grim, DLC) **A Sexy Demon on Steroids? That's "subtle". (HIM) **That can be arranged. (Judgement Day) **I've come back from the dead to steal your throne, you Heartless Little Brat! (Mandy DLC) *King Irvin *Flint Ghetsis *Zeke One *Bruce Shador **Face me, for I am the Shador Warrior. (Normal) *Ralph Star **You dare challenge me? (Normal) *Garnett Storm **Come on and entertain me. (Normal) *Oilver Creed **My aqua felt a great threat coming... (Normal) *Vivi Lars **Fly with the Butterflies... (Normal) *Frederick Diamond **Climb 'em up, Drill 'em down. (Normal) *Yen'fay **Let me offer up this blade to his sister in the hope it buys peace for us all. (Normal) *TORR **Get ready! (Normal) *Jerrod the 2nd **I promise this will be your last battle. (Normal) *Terry Spencers **My fire...is too much to bear... (Normal) *Bruce BlazeStar II **Stop trying to act up the hero. We know you can't handle it. (Normal) **Get out of my way, evil angel! (Any Anarchy Characters) **In order to protect my city...I need to removed you all. (Any Good Enforcers Characters) **In order to defeat a machine is to burn it! (Dreaded Z) **I...I can't stand you...father! (Bruce) **Mother, please...I'm a growth man! (Kenchia) **Stay away from my child. By the love of Blackfire, I don't let their die for their sins. (Greyson) **The thousand of live taken from the Piraka...I WILL AVENEGE THEIR!!! (Jack/Patricia) **I...I still can't forgive the Sants! (Ronald) **Stay away from my family, dog. (Jean) **Son...I'm happy you're grown up like me... (Razor (O)) **Get...GET OUT OF MY CHILD!!! (Razor ©) **YOU...YOU ARE NO HERO!!! (Jimmy Jr., DLC) *Jimmy Flame **I've seen too much happen too fast already, can't you just give me a break? (Normal) **...Burn away. (Any Good Enforcers) **You can't defeated fire alone. (Dreaded Z) **I decide that your 'powers' is worthless.(Conner) **I happy that we grown away from my grandfather... (Frederick/Terry, DLC) **No, Bruce. I'm going to make you pay for all the misery you've caused over the years! (Bruce II, DLC) *Lucas Windblade **The wind...it's call for me. (Normal) *Tobias **Your nightmare...have arrive... (Normal) *The Great Quickdini **It's showtime! The Great Quickdini have arrive! (Normal) *Peacemaker **Oh please, have mercy! (Normal) *Henry Sorcerer **My power is raging! Another enemy have amazing! (Normal) *Rorek the 2nd **The chains of sollow await you. (Normal) *Barron J. Blade **Metal bro, Try me! (Normal) *Brian Mind **You regret facing the ultimate mind. (Normal) *Edward Anarchy **Welcome to the Anarchy Asylum. (Normal) *Thomas Windblade **My wind is ready for the battle coming. (Normal) *Casey Wilson **Time is flowing into my body. (Normal) *Clyde Alpha **Don't make funs of me or I rip you into pieces. (Normal) *Tyson Spencer **Justice Rise, my buddy. (Normal) *Albatross **Justice Rise in my blood. (Normal) *AJ **I am the Phenomenal. (Normal) *Kimberly Blade **You know how Toxic my Spandex right. (Normal) *Greyson Rocks **The Rock Foundation, baby! You're welcome. (Normal) *Donny Abodo **Don't take this personally, but my TNT Arms will blow you to pieces. (Normal) *Neo *Hope Anarchy *Jolyne Cujo *SpeedWagon ** I'll introduce myself. I am the interfering Speedwagon! (Normal) *Chiara *Wonder Momo *Angel *Tizoc *Tam Tam *Cham Cham *Scott Pilgrim *Ramona Flowers *Kung Fu Girl *Sakura Hagiwara *Yu Narukami *Sho Minazuki *Marton *Fiora *Venkogu *"The Master" *Kishi Hewia **This is for mother... (Normal) *Cinderella Charming **Hi there, Miss Cinderella is here now! (Normal) *Jakob Phillips **I make sure this battle is nothing but perfect. (Normal) *Wade Genesis **With a high skill out of my youth, my power is ready for your defeated! (Normal) *Seth Hero **Who's this pain in the ass!? (Normal) *Faith **Nyeh heh! You just encounter the Great Faith! (Normal) *Dipper Pines **In order to collect the journal I hold, I need to defeated you. (Normal) *Red Riding Hood **Don't get in my way, I already after my happy ending... (Normal) *Hoss Delgado **Take it and like it! Hoss Delgado! (Normal) *Irwin **Yo man! Think you can handle Irwin, the Vampire Mummy! (Normal) **I still HATE you! (Nergal Jr.) **M-mandy!? (Mandy, DLC) **YOU!!! YOU STOLE MY WOMAN!!! (Grim, DLC) *Grim Junior **I mean what I say, you're done! (Normal) *Spawn **Nobody's gonna get in my way! (Normal) *Taiyo **Burning Ninja! (Normal) *Tsukmi **May the moon shine bright of this day. (Normal) *Slayer **Who...who are you! (Normal) *London Tliford **Enjoy my cook after your defeated... (Normal) *Ashley Winters **Bwah ha ha! Lovely sight of power coming! (Normal) *Chiko Akada **What the! Wha-what did I do to you! (Normal) *Zydias **I totally love this chaos! (Normal) *Redeemer **I am the Soldier of Heaven. I am..Redeemer! (Normal) *Rob Rider **Get out of here! Or do you want me to run you over with my motorcycle! (Normal) *Anubis the Hanged Man **I AM THE GOD OF DEATH! (Normal) *Dexter Sargeal'Thor **Are you..."enlightened" yet? (Normal) *Civila **You! You're nothing! (Normal) *Anti-Steven Jr. **Hehehehehehehe! My dad say I allow to killed you! (Normal) *Azriel BlazeFire **True King of Hectare. Bow to me! (Normal) *Coyote Silverstein **I am the Most Quickest Marksman in the Universe! (Normal) *Mandy **Hesitation is for the weak. I been glad to finished you off! (Normal) *Grim **Time to die, I am the Grim Reaper! (Normal) *Minnie **Endure this...I am Minnie... (Normal) *Aqua *Terra *Ventus *Ephemer *Andrew Star *King Hectare Blazela **My heart and actions are done for those...Hectare. (Normal) **I see...my daughter carry my legary... (Any Blazela Characters) *Giannino, Pirata della Giustizia *Adriana Di Micco *The Threat *Charles Frienderick *King Arthur *Tack the Cobbler Pair (2) *Steven and Joseph **Joseph: Ready to go, Starboy! **Steven: Right! We're going for a sword battle! *Joseph and Cyclone **Cyclone: Will you betray me, British Warrior? **Joseph: That thought get never occurred for a friend like you. *Roxie and Cyclone **Roxie: Cyclone, I know this is awkward to say this now, but... **Cyclone: Excuse me, you want to use the ladies room again? *Hei and Raph **Raph: One day, I get rid of that curse inside Jun II's blood... **Hei: That's respect will be impossible.... *Leo and Raph **Raph: Big Bro, you're CRAZY! How many katanas do you even have? **Leo: More Katanas in the wide world, young one.... *Yuya and Rupert **Rupert: How ironic, my fromer enemy is also my best friend. **Yuya: That's the power of Hectare, Rupert... *Yuya and Reira **Reira: Yuya, please tell me when this battle is over. **Yuya: A battle can ends as alway, peacefully. *Kizer and Moondust **Kizer: Hehe, let's see who can reach the best score in! **Moondust: Yeah...that... *Flint and Kizer **Flint: Don't you dare embarass your own father, Night Rider! **Kizer: Then don't force your Phantom crap in, I simply fight for the dream I believe in. *Flint and Tri-Borg **Flint: Machine! Once I assist you, the Cyber Lin Kuei will return to it's glory days. **Tri-Borg: Understood, Mister Flint! Elimination! *Rupert and Armaldo **Armaldo: I'll fight with you, Rupert. This is what they call a "team up". **Rupert: Just promise me that Pagie is okay, Ramos. *Doc and Ricky **Doc: Ricky, we can do this! **Ricky: Eh-Hahaha! Leave it to me! *Mimi and Grace **Mimi: Grace, please tell me how Simon told care of you... **Grace: The bestest out of all Big Brother! *Demongo and Chi **Demongo: L-Lady Chi, things might be rough in the battlefield! You wish to keep going! **Chi: Yes! Go right ahead! *Kaibaman and Belowski **Kaibaman: Number 2! Accept your fate of becoming the next Pharaoh of Egypt! **Belowski: Shut the hell up, it's Belowski. *Grim Jr. and Seth **Seth: I been siding with your, Junior. I can tell you're a lucky guy. **Grim Jr.: How am I lucky? *Stan and Ford **Stan: Between me and you, I'm not always the bad twin. **Ford: Between "you and me". Grammar, Stanley. Category:Quotes Category:Calamity Trigger